


A Full House

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana is getting restless and sharing secrets.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>190 Obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full House

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** A Full House  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Adara  
**Summary:** Morgana is getting restless and sharing secrets.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 752  
**Prompt:** 190 Obvious  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #21

**A Full House**

Gwen knocked on Morgana's open bedroom door. “Morgana, I'm going to do some shopping. Do you need anything?”

“No. Do you want some company?” Morgana smiled hopefully.

“I'm just picking up a few things. It won't take long. You need to rest.” Gwen saw the look of disappointment on Morgana's face. “As soon as Merlin gives the okay, we will go to all the shops on Main street. I'm going to need a new dress for the wedding.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Morgana toyed with book in her hand.

Gwen came in and sat on the bed. “You're going to need a dress too. Not just for Elyan and Adara's wedding but you're going to need one for your own.”

“You and Arthur are next.” Morgana corrected her. She grinned. “Don't think I haven't heard banging from your room too.”

Gwen laughed. “Sorry.”

“It’s pretty obvious you two are more than just mates again.” Morgana smirked.

“You and Merlin are pretty obvious too. Tell him to just move in. He can help with the expenses.” Gwen gave her a teasing look. “It would certainly be cheaper than trying to keep a flat that he's never at.”

“I was going to ask you and Elyan if he could move in but ....” Morgana threw up her hands. “I don't want to give him the wrong message. I love him but I and still afraid to be touched.”

“So? He can stay in the spare room until you're ready to bang on the walls with him again.” Gwen giggled.

Morgana giggled. “Good thing this house has sturdy walls.”

Suddenly, Adara ran past Morgana's open door to the bathroom.

The door slammed closed but not before they heard Adara getting sick.

Morgana reached out and put her hand on Gwen's arm. “That's the fourth time this week that she's been ill. You don't think she's pregnant, do you?”

Gwen got up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. “Adara? Are you ill? Do you need help?”

The door opened slowly. Adara looked at Gwen then over at Morgana standing in her doorway. “I think I'm past that stage. At least, that's what the four home pregnancy tests said when I took them last week.”

“Have you told Elyan yet?” Gwen asked.

“I tried.” Adara signed. “We weren't planning on starting our family so soon. I'm afraid that he'll be upset.”

“Why should he upset? It’s not like he wasn't there when it was being conceived.” Morgana folded her arms and looked at the other two women when they turned to look at her. “Well we don't get pregnant all on our own.”

“Talk to him. He won't be as upset as you think.” Gwen hugged her soon to be sister in law. “I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Adara hugged her back.

“Morgana!?” Merlin's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

“I'm up here!” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Obviously because I have nowhere else I have to be.”

Merlin came up stairs and stopped. “Is there something going on up here?”

“No.” Morgana sighed and went back in her room.

“She's just restless.” Gwen winked at Adara. “Maybe, if you move in then she wouldn't be.”

“Uh. I was going to talk to you about that.” Merlin shifted on his feet. “I was wondering if it would be all right if I moved in but if it’s not ...”

“The more the merrier.” Gwen shrugged. She headed for the top of the stairs. “Talk to Morgana. I have some shopping to do.”

“I'm going to lie down.” Adara walked to her room.

Merlin frowned as the hallway cleared. He walked to Morgana's open door. “No one in this house is subtle.”

“Why should they be?” Morgana shrugged. “Come sit. I need to talk to you.”

Merlin sat on the bed and kissed her cheek. “What is it?”

“Gwen suggested that you could take the spare room until were ready for ... more.” Morgana waited for him to respond.

“You mean like banging on the wall?” Merlin grinned. “I think that's a good plan.”

“You're not mad?” Morgana looked relieved.

“No. We have all the time in the world.” Merlin picked up her hand and kissed it.

“Well, not all the time but until that room needs to be a nursery its yours.” Morgana smiled at him.

“Gwen?” Merlin squinted.

“Adara.” Morgana whispered. “She hasn't told Elyan yet so don't say anything.”

“This is certainly going to be a very full house indeed.” Merlin chuckled.  


End file.
